Different networks may operate within a database system. The networks are alternatively referred to as communities and may provide customized database presentations for a group of users. These database communities may wall off different content to different user groups. For example, a community may be operated by a company and may include internal company employees and external company customers. The external customers may have access to some content posted in the community but may not be able to view other content posted by internal employees.
Communities that are open to external users may experience excessive quantifies of postings, sometimes called spam. Excessive numbers of postings in a relatively short timeframe can be taxing on the database system resources as well as annoying to other members of the community. Communities can benefit from a flexible, extensible system that enables a host or moderator to control or moderate user posting activities in a timely manner.